


Lost

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Party, but not really, idk what else to tag so bye, lost in a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Seongwoo lost Daniel in a party





	Lost

Seongwoo can't believe he actually lost his six feet tall puppy in a party which hall is crowded enough that he can't spot his red haired boyfriend. Seongwoo sighs and finishes the wine on his hand before putting it down on a random table and escapes to the washroom where it'll be less crowded.

He leans on the sink as he fishes his phone out, tapping a quick message to the younger male and seems like Daniel is also trying to look for him because he is online and the response come immediately.

**_To : Nyellie_ **

**_Come to the bathroom_ **

**_From : Nyellie_ **

**_Aye sir B-)_ **

_ What's with that emoticon.  _ Seongwoo shakes his head endearingly as he waits for his boyfriend's arrival at the empty bathroom.

It doesn't take long for Daniel to come but what surprised Seongwoo is the fact that Daniel came bursting inside the room and immediately clashed their lips together.

“What- Niel?”

Seongwoo moans when he feels Daniel suck on his tongue and he decides to kiss back for now, question later.

Several seconds later, they both are panting mess and Seongwoo is now on top of the sink. “What's that for?” The older asks once he regain his breath.

“Huh?” Daniel looks at him, puzzled. “Didn't you tell me to meet you here because you're bored and want to do this?”

Seongwoo blinks. “Where did you get that idea? I asked you to come here because I lost you??”

“You lost me? I told you I was going to grab some desserts though?”

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. I didn't hear you then.” The older laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “So what are we gonna do now?”

Daniel inches closer to him, hands gripping onto his waist as he whispers against his lips. “Continue making out, of course.”

Seongwoo shakes his head but doesn't complain as he wraps his arms around Daniel's neck and pulls him close.

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.12.06-07  
> Inspired from "honey, we forgot to tell our friends" by anon  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/gapyeonglovers/works/16651996)  
> When seongwoo calls niel to the bathroom :D  
> As always i can't do title


End file.
